


Bitter surrender, sweet revenge

by Astarte



Series: Repercussion [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-05
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt Wahrheiten in Willows Leben, die unumstößlich sind, wie bittere Niederlagen und süße Rache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter surrender, sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Und die Story enthält eine weitere Premiere, das erste Mal, dass ich Willow schreibe.

Ich nehme langsam das Bild auf, das sich mir bietet.

Meine Konzentration liegt gerade hauptsächlich bei den magischen und technischen Überwachungssystemen von Wolfram & Hart. Eine Herausforderung, die ihres Gleichen sucht. Aber ich weiß, dass es am Besten für unser Vorhaben ist, wenn wir solange wie möglich unentdeckt bleiben. Die Anstrengung, die es erfordert, um die Detektoren zu umgehen und den Menschen hier auf der Krankenstation vorzugaukeln, dass sich alles im normalen Rahmen abspielt, ist enorm. Cordelias Erscheinung vor den anderen zu tarnen und gleichzeitig eine Form von ihr in das Krankenbett zu legen, ermüdet mich schneller als ich dachte. 

Unser Plan ist wie ein Kartenhaus aufgebaut. Jede Phase wird für mich schwieriger und ein Fehler von mir, lässt das Lügengebäude schneller einstürzen, als es uns allen lieb sein kann. Also habe ich versucht, das Geschehen vor mir so lange wie möglich auszublenden. Ich will noch immer nicht hinsehen, aber der Geruch von Blut ist schwer zu ignorieren.

Ich weiß, dass ich bei unserer Rettungsaktion den einfachsten Part habe.

Die Dreierkonstellation vor mir beweist es. Denn es befinden sich nur noch zwei Menschen hier, verbunden mit der dritten durch einen Dolch im Herzen. Ich frage mich kurz, warum Wesley den Heft nicht losgelassen hat und warum Cordelia die Klinge nicht aus ihrer Hand entfernt. Die Frage ist nicht wichtig, wird mir klar. Es ist getan und nichts kann an dem Geschehenen etwas ändern. Ich schließe die Augen, konzentriere mich härter auf die Schutzwälle und Illusionen, die ich um uns herum gestrickt habe. Die Zeit vergeht und niemand bewegt sich. Dass wir gehen sollten, ahne ich, aber ich will die beiden nicht bei ihrer Abschiednahme unterbrechen oder stören. 

Faiths Körper liegt leblos auf dem Bett, nichts weiter als eine leere Hülle. Erinnerungen an Tara kommen zurück, auch sie starb durch Metall, das ihr Herz durchschlug. Ich beginne die Kontrolle zu verlieren und zwinge mich in die Gegenwart. Mein Atem kommt hart, übertönt das eintönige Piepen des Herzmonitors, zumindest in meinen Ohren. Ob der Schweiß auf meiner Stirn von der Anstrengung oder den Erinnerungen gebildet wird, will ich nicht hinterfragen. 

Ich nehme mehr die Präsenz als die Bewegung war, diese Veränderungen in den Auras, die mich umgeben. Meine Augen gehen zu Cordelia, ihre Miene ist kalt. Eine Kälte, die ich zu gut kenne. Von der ich weiß, wie angenehm sie ist und wie betäubend. Beinahe unnatürlich langsam sieht sie mich an, starrt mich nieder mit einem Blick, der andere Menschen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen würde. Aber bei mir ist er weitestgehend wirkungslos. Ich spüre nur wie die Angst um die beiden wächst.

Ihre Stimme ist leise und warnend zugleich, „Willow, frag nichts und sag nichts!“

Das war auch nicht meine Absicht. Cordelia glaubt, dass ich nicht verstehe, was vor sich geht. Wie sehr sie sich damit täuscht, ahnt sie gar nicht. Sie war einfach zu lange aus Sunnydale verschwunden, um die Schauermärchen über Darth Rosenberg und meine nicht so schillernden Momente zu hören. 

Ich kenne alles davon. Jede Nuance, jede Regung. Habe alles selbst durchlebt und ja, ich beneide sie fast um diese Taubheit. Der Schmerz ist darin nicht real, weit weg, während man sich dennoch so lebendig wie nie zuvor fühlt. Manchmal verfluche ich heute noch Xander, der mich aus diesem Stadium gerissen hat. Nur bin ich vorsichtig mit Flüchen geworden, sie könnten bei mir in Erfüllung gehen, ohne dass ich es wirklich will.

Mein Blick geht zu Wesley, der ausdruckslos auf den Dolch starrt, den er geführt hat. Die bittere Niederlage ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ebenso wie seine Enttäuschung, dass nicht doch noch ein Wunder geschehen ist, das ihm seine Faith zurückbringt. Ein Wunder, auf das wir alle still gehofft haben. Nur hat unsere fieberhaft Suche nichts weiter als diese Lösung hervorgebracht. Eine Lösung gegen die wir beide so hart gekämpft haben, wie es uns möglich war, nur um unser Scheitern langsam einzusehen. 

Aber wer auch immer Faith das angetan hat, wusste zu genau, was er erreichen wollte. Schmerz. Unendlichen Schmerz. Eine Wochen ununterbrochene Recherche und ich weiß mehr über Vocane-Dämonen und ihre Fähigkeit den menschlichen Geist für jeden Schmerz der Welt zu öffnen als mir lieb ist. Ich kam durch Giles in den zweifelhaften Genuss mit allem verbunden zu sein, dem Guten wie dem Schlechten, etwas das sich die Waage hielt. Faiths Wahrnehmung dagegen ist gefiltert auf eine Emotion. Ein Gefühl und ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was sie ertragen musste.

Die meisten Dämonen beschränken sich auf körperlichen Schmerz. Er ist einfach zu zufügen und braucht keinen großen Aufwand. Keine Riten, keine Beschwörungen, um den Gegner zu töten. Es reicht eine einfache Kugel, um eine Welt zum Einsturz zu bringen. 

Aber Faith sollte leiden. Wes sollte brechen. 

Der Verursacher dieser Tragödie, die sich vor mir abspielt, spekulierte auf diese Option. Wusste wie das Drama ablaufen sollte, um eine perfekte Symphonie aus Schmerz zu kreieren. Eine Symphonie, die stumm von den Wänden hallt und ihren klagenden Ton mit jeder Sekunde weiter steigert, bis das Finale in einem Inferno explodiert. Nichts Zufälliges stört den Fluss der Ereignisse und ich bin geneigt dazu, still dem Schauspiel zu zusehen. Meine dunkle Seite erkennt die Genialität, die dahinter steht nur zu gut.

Taras Tod war in seiner Sinnlosigkeit nicht zu überbieten, das genaue Gegenstück von dem hier stattfindenden fünften Akt. Wer Faith das Mal des Vocane verpasste, wollte das Wes herausfindet, wie man den Bann bricht und wenn er es würde, dann selbst den Dolch führt dessen eingravierte Muster und Verse ihre Seele freisetzen konnte. Womit er diese Rache verdient hat, weiß ich nicht, kann ich mir nicht erklären. Sicher, er räumte in der Unterwelt von LA mächtig auf, aber die meisten seiner Opfer waren kleine Fische. Niemand der sich diesen Aufwand aufladen würde, die Kosten-Nutzen-Rechnung geht einfach nicht auf, egal wie lange ich überlege. 

Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er eine Vorstellung davon hätte, wer Faith derartig quälen wollte. Seine einzige Antwort bestand darin, dass die Person, der er es zutrauen würde, sich bereits in der Hölle befindet. Kein Weg zurück. Aber manchmal finden die Geister, die uns heimsuchen doch eine Möglichkeit uns zu verletzen. Meine Gedanken gehen zu Amy. Die kleine Hexe fand tatsächlich die perfekte Rache an mir, schaudernd erinnere ich mich daran, wie ich mit Warren verschmolzen bin. Keine Erfahrung, die ich jemals machen wollte. Ich will ihn nicht verstehen und ich tue es heute noch nicht. 

Die Niemande dieser Welt haben auch ihre Möglichkeiten, um unser Leben zu zerstören.

Tara ist nicht vergessen, meine Liebe zu ihr ist genauso groß, wie an dem Tag als ihr Licht von mir gerissen wurde. Zertrampelt unter den Füßen eines Losers. Ich bereue nicht, sein Leben genommen zu haben, auch wenn ich Taras anklagenden Blick jedes Mal bei diesem Gedanken vor mir sehe. Ich kann es nicht bereuen. Kennedy versteht mich. Einer der wenigen Punkte, bei dem sie mich wirklich versteht.

Ich liebe sie nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich sie nie lieben werde. Nie diesen Durst nach Rache für ihren Tod empfinden würde und das ist gut so. Macht mich sicher, ist mein Sicherheitsnetz. Taras zurückhaltendes Wesen und Kennedys aufbrausendes sind so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Werden es immer sein und je besser ich sie kennen lerne, desto gravierender werden die Unterschiede. Etwas das es gut macht. 

Manchmal gerate ich in Versuchung, Kennedy einfach den Mund zu verschließen. Nicht mit einem Kuss, sondern einer Nadel, so dass nie wieder eines ihrer nervenden Worte daraus hervorbricht. Aber mein Interesse ist zu gering. Und das ist ebenfalls gut. Mich belustigt der Gedanke, dass sie meint, mich bevormunden zu können. Sie ahnt nicht, was für eine Macht hinter mir steht, eine Kraft, die ihre neu gewonnene Slayer-Stärke innerhalb von Sekunden vernichten könnte. 

Eine Stärke, deren Auslöser ich bin und Faith und Buffy. 

Eine andere Liga, als die in der Kennedy spielt. Die immer für sie unerreicht bleiben wird, weil sie nicht versteht, um was es geht. Es geht nicht um Macht oder Kontrolle, nicht in letzter Instanz, sondern um Aufgabe. Der Bereitschaft sich selbst zu verlieren. Die bittere Niederlage und die süße Rache, an denjenigen, die sie verursachen. Mein Blick geht zu Wes. Er gewinnt seine Stärke zurück, steht aufrecht, den Rücken gerade, die Schultern erhoben. Keine Last, die ihn mehr niederdrückt. Seine Haltung wird von Cordelia reflektiert. Sie haben für den Moment das losgelassen, was sie menschlich macht und ich weiß, wie befreiend das Gefühl ist. 

Ihre Hände sind immer noch durch den Dolch verbunden. 

Keiner der beiden ist alleine in seinem Schmerz und seinem Wunsch nach Rache. Die Tür wird aufgerissen und Angel kommt hereingestürmt, mein Kartenhaus ist unbemerkt von mir zusammengefallen. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass dies kein günstiger Zeitpunkt für sein Erscheinen ist. Keiner, der von den beiden Menschen vor mir begrüßt wird. 

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor? Was habt ihr mit Faith angestellt?“ Er klingt wütend und ich überlege, ob ich Angel vor diesem Augenblick jemals habe brüllen hören. Und wie er mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit genau die beiden Fragen stellen konnte, die Cordelia und Wesley aus ihrer Starre lösen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Wut zielgerichtet auf ein Objekt lenken würde. Ihn. 

Die fließende Bewegung von Wesley ist beinahe zu schnell für meine Augen. Angel ist zu überrascht, als dass er etwas anderes tun kann wie zurückzuweichen. Mit einem Dolch genau in seinem Herzen. Der schockierte Schmerzenlaut dauert lange genug für Wes, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen und den Dolch wieder an sich zu nehmen und Angel gegen die nächste Wand zu werfen. 

Mir fällt abwesend auf, dass sich nun das Blut von dreien daran befindet und trotz allem Wes derjenige ist, der am tiefsten getroffen wurde. Ich mich frage, ob die Wunde jemals mit bluten aufhören kann und die Antwort so eindeutig wie bei Tara ist. Manche Wunden schließen sich nie mehr. Sie eitern und entzünden sich so lange bis man die ursprüngliche Verletzung gar nicht mehr erkennt.

Wesleys Stimme ist so ruhig wie der Dolch an Angels Kehle, den er mit beiden Händen dagegen drückt. Bereit ihn bei einer falschen Bewegung oder Aussage zu köpfen. „Ich bin dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig. Genauso wenig wie eine Erklärung. Ist das klar?“ Das Nicken des Vampirs erfolgt beinahe in Zeitlupe, während Cordelia sich hinter dem Wächter aufbaut. 

Ich ziehe einen Schutzwall um den Raum, um die Wachen, Ärzte und Krankenschwestern davon abzuhalten diesen Augenblick zu stören. Das hier geht niemanden etwas an, außer die drei Seelen, die vor mir stehen. Jeder andere könnte nur den Funken liefern, der dieses Gemisch zur Explosion bringt. 

Ich weiß nicht, worauf sie warten, während sie in dieser Position verharren und zum ersten Mal wird mir klar, dass ich hierbei eine Außenstehende bin. Ich fremd bin in LA, das eigene Regeln besitzt, andere als das gute, alte Sunnydale. Von dem nichts als ein Krater übrig geblieben ist und die Scoobies, zerstreut in alle Winde, als ob ihre Mission erfüllt ist und ich mich frage, ob es das war. Eine Mission, nicht mehr als das, nicht weniger. 

Und dass es Zeit für mich ist, Xander anzurufen und ihn daran zu erinnern, dass wir die Zeit zwar nicht zurückdrehen können, aber vielleicht ein neues Kapitel aufschlagen. Trotz der Gefahr, dass er einer der Menschen ist, dessen Tod ich grausam rächen würde. Ob es das ist, was uns auseinander getrieben hat wie die Löwin eine Herde Gnus. Ob ich mein Sicherheitsnetz hinter mir lassen kann, weil ich denke, dass ich bei ihm nicht falle. Nie so tief falle wie ich Angst habe. Ich glaube, dass kein Anruf das einfassen kann, was ich empfinde und dass es für mich an der Zeit ist Heim zu gehen. 

Ich hier nichts mehr zu suchen habe.

Ich umgeben bin von Outlaws, die sich hier eine neue Existenz aufgebaut haben. Sich gerade den Trümmern davon gegenübersehen. Die Spannung im Raum ist nicht da. Diese kalte Ruhe, die an allem klebt, wie ein Schatten ist aber genauso unerträglich. 

Meine Augen kehren zu Faith, die zurückgelassen da liegt in ihrem eigenen Blut. Niemand der ihr Beachtung schenkt, niemand der Totenwache hält. Dawn hat für Tara die Totenwache gehalten, weil ich zu beschäftigt war, meine Rache zu nehmen. Bin ich demnach an der Reihe dieses Versäumnis nachzuholen? 

Ich gehe langsam auf den Körper zu, noch nicht bereit von Faith als Leiche zu denken. Meine Hand fährt über ihre Wunde. Schließt die Verletzung und wäscht das Blut davon. Mit einem Handgriff schalte ich den Herzmonitor aus, die plötzlich einsetzende Stille brandet durch den Raum. Während ich meine Position an der Seite des Slayers einnehme und mich frage, wie man an diesen Punkt in seinem Leben landet, an dem Freunde, Familie und Feinde nicht von Bedeutung sind. Nichts mehr, außer dem Tod und das was einen von anderen trennt und die Möglichkeiten, die sich den Überlebenden bieten.

Vielleicht habe ich diese Zeit gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was wirklich im Leben wichtig ist. 

Diese Lektion zu begreifen, die Xander mir mitgeben wollte. Dass nichts die Bitterkeit der Niederlage versüßt, nicht einmal die perfekteste Rache. Aber wir aus Niederlagen hervorgehen können, ohne uns zu verlieren. Ohne dass wir beginnen innerlich zu sterben. 

Ich wünschte, dass ich Faiths Gesicht wiederherstellen könnte und mir wird klar, dass diese Illusion in meiner Macht liegt. Sie bei einer Toten in meine Kontrolle fällt und so entferne ich langsam die Augenbandage. Sie sieht friedlich aus, wie sie so daliegt mit geschlossenen Augen. Ähnlich wie Buffy auf diesem Haufen Trümmer und mir wird klar, dass sie zusammen mit Tara jetzt an einem besseren Ort ist. Auch wenn für die Überlebenden nichts als Schmerz zurückbleibt. Buffy hat mir nie verziehen, dass ich sie zurückgeholt habe und vielleicht sollte es bei Tara wirklich nicht der Fall sein. 

„Wo sollen wir sie beerdigen?“ 

Ich spüre die Blicke der drei auf mir, als ob diese Frage nicht gestellt werden dürfte. Nicht in diesem akzeptierenden Tonfall. Nicht so unbelastet und mein Blick geht zu ihnen, wie sie so dastehen in ihrer Wut, Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Und ich wundere mich, wie lange sie benötigen, um diese Lektion zu verstehen. 

Nichts hat bestand, nicht einmal der Schmerz und die Trauer.


End file.
